C H O I C E
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: “Sasuke… kita hentikan saja hubungan ini sampai di sini.” “Naru…” “Jangan tanyakan kenapa!” serunya. SasuNaru, warning inside. BASED ON TRUE STORY
1. Chapter 1

For Hurt/Comfort no typo Challenge from FFN

~xXx~

C H O I C E

~xXx~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Choice © Akaneko

~xXx~

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU. **DON'T LIKE, ****PLEASE**** DON'T READ!!!**  
**BASED ON TRUE STORY**

~xXx~

Dedicated from Mr. R who inspired this fict from his true life.

~xXx~

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(=^_^=)

~xXx~

**Sasuke's POV**

Manusia, hidup di dunia dengan memiliki ketentuan. Mereka harus menentukan sebuah pilihan yang harus mereka hadapi dalam kelamnya hidup. Mencari jalan terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan menuju masa depan yang mereka tapaki. Tentu saja tak semua pilihan yang terlihat adalah baik. Tapi, tak ada pilihan yang salah dalam mengambil keputusanmu. Walaupun hal itu menyakiti dirimu bahkan orang lain.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku jika saja aku tidak bertemu dengan orang itu. Apakah aku boleh memilih? Bahkan seandainya diberikan sebuah pilihan, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mana yang harus kupilih. Apakah aku tidak berharap bertemu dengannya, atau justru aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tau pilihan mana yang kuyakini.

Bagi diriku yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang, menjaga kewibawaan merupakan bagian dari kepribadian. Begitulah prinsip yang harus kami anut dalam hidup ini. Memiliki harta yang melimpah dengan banyaknya penjilat disekitarmu memang sulit untuk bertahan. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, berumur 25 tahun yang merupakan bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini. Kakakku, Itachi, merupakan penerus perusahaan yang di tempatkan di kantor pusat Sharingan Corp. Sedangkan aku di tempatkan di kota Oto, mengelola salah satu cabang perusahaan kami dalam bidang distribusi mobil. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah seorang diri. Walaupun aku memiliki tunangan yang bernama Sakura Haruno, tak pernah kubiarkan dia bersikap sesukanya pada apa yang menjadi milikku dan sekitarku. Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk tunduk padanya.

Ya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan diriku diperbudak oleh siapapun. Apalagi oleh seorang wanita, biarpun kelak dia akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Tidak. Tak akan pernah. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku telah diperbudak, bukan dengan wanita itu, melainkan oleh cinta yang tak pernah sungguh-sungguh kurasakan sebelumnya.

Berawal aku bertemu dengannya saat itu. Saat aku menghabiskan akhir pekanku dengan bermain di arena golf bersama tunanganku. Tak kuperdulikan pria-pria lain yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terpesona yang menelanjanginya. Menurutku, tak perlu memusingkan hal yang tak perlu seperti merasa cemburu karena banyaknya pria-pria mata keranjang yang memandang Sakura. Itu hak mereka memandangnya seperti itu. Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk melarang mereka. Lagipula kelihatannya Sakura cukup menikmatinya. Dasar wanita.

Tak sengaja pukulanku keluar dari pembatas arena golf dengan lapangan umum yang berada di luarnya. Lapangan yang selalu ramai dikala akhir pekan ini. Dengan sedikit kesal aku berjalan ke tempat itu dengan Sakura yang mengekor dibelakangku. Mataku mencari-cari kearah yang kuperkirakan jatuhnya bola itu. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru langit, dan berkulit tan eksotis dengan 3 buah garis tipis di setiap sisi pipinya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit merengut kesal. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran melihatnya yang memanggilku dengan nada kesal.

"Hei, apa kau mencari ini?" ujarnya sinis sambil memegang bola golf yang kuyakini sebagai milikku tadi.

Ternyata bola golf yang telah terlempar tadi telah merusakkan mainan aeromodelling yang dimilikinya. Dan sedikit lebih membuat kami bertengkar mulut. Ditambah dengan campur tangan Sakura, membuatku kesal dengan sikapnya yang tak pantas sebagai seorang wanita calon istriku ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti mainan milik pemuda pirang itu yang kuketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dengan bertukar nomor _handphone_ kami agar aku mudah menghubunginya untuk mengantarnya mencari pengganti baru mainan aeromodellingnya.

Aku segera kembali dengan Sakura ke apartemenku. Kusuruh dia untuk pulang tanpa mengantarnya, karena aku akan mengganti mainan pemuda itu hari ini juga. Aku tak ingin mencari masalah dan ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah itu secepatnya. Setelah menyiapkan mobil Ferrari California hitamku, segera kuhubungi Naruto untuk menungguku di depan gerbang apartemenku. Perlahan kujalankan Ferrari-ku keluar dari apartemen dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang apartemen ketika kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket tanpa lengannya yang berwarna oranye itu tampak mencolok di mataku.

"Kemana?" tanyaku datar setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam Ferrari-ku.

"Huh… Kita ke Oto Super Mall dulu saja," sahutnya seraya mendengus.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat berikutnya, aku langsung melajukan mobilku dengan cepat. Hingga dalam 4,3 detik telah mencapai kecepatan 100 km/jam. Tak kuperdulikan teriakannya yang terdengar ketakutan ketika aku menyalip mobil-mobil yang ada di depanku dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi. Tapi tak lama dia menjadi diam. Kulihat dengan ekor mataku, dia memejamkan matanya dan beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di pipinya yang kecoklatan melewati 3 garis halus disetiap sisinya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya yang tampak begitu ketakutan itu. Karena sepertinya dia begitu ketakutan, aku memelankan laju kendaraanku hingga sampailah kami di Oto Super Mall yang menjadi tujuan kami.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau diam di sana?" tanyaku ketus.

Begitu kami turun dari mobil, pemuda pirang itu langsung keluar dari mobilku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pilar penyangga yang ada di samping parkir mobil. Menempelkan dahinya pada tangannya yang bersandar pada dinding.

"Di-diam kau…" desisnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas memandangnya sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. Kutunggu dia beberapa saat dan dia mulai berjalan dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung. Ketika kulihat dia hampir saja terjatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri jika saja aku tidak segera menopang tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Geez… Tak hanya payah, ternyata kau juga ceroboh, Dobe," sindirku.

"Ap-apa kau bilang, Teme?!" serunya sambil mendongakan wajahnya memandang kearahku. "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini, huh?"

"Che, kau ini berisik sekali, Dobe," dengusku.

Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku dipundak kecilnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa jalan sendiri," serunya berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya.

"Diamlah. Bisa apa kau dengan kaki yang sempoyongan seperti itu?" ucapku sambil mengeratkan tanganku dipundaknya.

Sedangkan dia hanya mendengus dengan kesal mendengar ucapanku. Kami berjalan memasuki _mall_ tanpa menyadari tatapan yang terus mengarah pada kami. Melewati berbagai macam toko yang berjejer rapi dan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Dan berhentilah kami di sebuah toko dengan berbagai macam model aeromodelling. Tanpa melepaskan tanganku yang bertengger dipundaknya, kami memasuki toko. Beberapa saat sang pemilik toko itu sedikit heran melihat kearah kami. Barulah kusadari apa yang aneh pada kami. Segera aku melepas tanganku yang masih merangkulnya.

"Ehem…" aku berdeham pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran melihat kearahku.

"Tidak."

Dia hanya mengedikan bahunya lalu mulai bertanya-tanya tentang aeromodellingnya yang kurusakkan tadi pagi. Ternyata dia memang bodoh, karena sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kesalahan yang sejak tadi kami lakukan. Aku bersyukur tentang itu. Tapi entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas mengingat kebodohan yang telah kulakukan tadi. Pantas saja sejak tadi aku merasa orang-orang melihat kearah kami dengan tatapan yang aneh. Dan lagi aku seolah tidak menyadarinya? Sungguh memalukan.

"Apa? Tidak ada?!"

Seruan si Dobe itu membuyarkan lamunanku yang telah melayang entah kemana. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin frame dasar mhz, tapi katanya belum ada, berhubung aero milikku itu merupakan tipe terbaru. Dan komponen itu masih belum dijual banyak."

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya yang tak kumengerti. Bukan, bukannya aku bodoh. Otakku ini termasuk golongan jenius jika saja aeromodelling termasuk dalam bidang yang kukuasai. Selama ini yang kupelajari hanyalah yang menyangkut dengan bisnis untuk menjalankan usaha keluargaku. Selingan lainnya mungkin olahraga dan sedikit tentang permesinan. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku bekerja di bidang distribusi mobil.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu aku harus mencari di tempat lain, ya?" gumamnya.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang memilih-milih berbagai macam komponen terpampang di depannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan beberapa komponen aeromodelling yang akan dibelinya. Si Dobe itu bermaksud mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika aku mencegahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Apa? Aku hanya ingin membayarnya," sahutnya.

"Bodoh," dengusku sambil mengeluarkan kartu kreditku dari dompet.

"Apa katamu, Teme?! Kau ini menyebalkan!" sungutnya.

"Hn."

Aku memberikan kartu kreditku pada si pemilik toko untuk membayar semua barang-barang yang telah dibelinya.

"He-hei, aku bisa membayarnya sendiri kok, Teme."

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku ada di sini, Dobe? Jadi supirmu? Che, aku akan mengganti semua yang kau perlukan karena aku yang telah merusakkannya, kau ingat? Aku bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, karena itulah aku ada di sini."

Si Dobe itu bengong menatapku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku melihat ekspresinya yang bodoh itu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Tak kusangka kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Yang kudengar sejak tadi kau hanya berbicara beberapa patah kata saja. Maksimal hanya 1 kalimat," ujarnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang terasa panas. Sial. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan yang konyol di hadapannya. Sudah 2 kali aku menampakan kebodohanku yang tak kusadari. Dan ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi bahkan di hadapan si Dobe ini, orang yang baru hari ini kutemui. Mau taruh di mana wajahku?

"Hei, Teme," panggilnya.

"Hn," sahutku masih membelakanginya.

"Ng… Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Kulihat dirinya tersenyum ramah padaku. Sesaat jantungku berdetak dengan keras dan kembali aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Lagi kurasakan wajahku memanas. Entah kenapa aku semakin aneh melihat tingkah lakunya yang mudah berubah-ubah itu.

"Lalu, apakah yang kau cari sudah kau dapatkan semua?" tanyaku tanpa memandang kearah wajahnya.

"Ng… Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa lagi, tapi…"

"Ayo."

Aku langsung menarik tangannya pergi dari toko itu setelah mengambil semua barang yang telah kami beli.

"Te-Teme, tunggu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik tanganku seperti itu? Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kita cari lagi benda yang kau inginkan di tempat lain sampai dapat. Beritahu saja di mana ada toko aeromodelling yang kau ketahui," ucapku masih tetap menyeretnya.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang kudengar darinya. Beberapa saat kami berjalan menuju basement, tak banyak yang bicara di antara kami. Begitu kami menaiki mobil, Naruto langsung mengatakan tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan kami selanjutnya, Rakuen Mall. Kutancap gas mobilku tapi tak sekencang tadi, karena aku tidak mau melihatnya mabuk seperti tadi lagi. Cukup merepotkan jika melihat dia seperti itu lagi.

Kami mulai mencari toko aeromodelling lagi begitu kami sampai di Rakuen Mall. Aku hanya diam ketika dia sedang memilah-milah kembali barang yang akan dibelinya. Begitu lama sehingga membuatku cukup bosan. Memang aku cukup sering menemani Sakura yang senang sekali _shopping_ barang-barang bermerek. Walaupun dia menghabiskan cukup banyak uang yang kumiliki, tak pernah aku memprotesnya. Bukannya aku tunduk padanya, hanya saja aku tidak ingin mendengarnya merengek-rengek dengan berisiknya untuk memintaku membelikan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Tapi jika aku sudah kesal, aku akan menghentikan gila _shopping_-nya itu.

"Hmm… Mungkin aku akan membeli yang ini saja," suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tapi, jika Anda menggunakan Sapac Extra 330L, performanya akan lebih baik. Apalagi jika di aeromodelling Anda dilenkapi dengan _remote control auto_, Anda tidak akan sulit untuk mengendalikannya," ucap si pemilik toko.

"Tapi ini masih terlalu mahal. Aku tidak bisa membelinya saat ini."

"Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini keluaran terbaru, tentu saja masih mahal. Karena belum banyak yang menjualnya," sahut si pemilik toko.

"Maaf, aku tidak…"

"Kami beli yang itu," ujarku sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditku.

"Te-Teme?" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Jangan, Teme. Itu masih mahal," cegahnya.

"Dobe, kau menginginkan ini kan? Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengganti benda yang telah kurusakkan. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya aku membeli yang terbaik untukmu," ucapku.

Naruto diam memandangku lalu tersenyum malu-malu padaku.

"Hehe… Te-terima kasih, ya, Teme?"

Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku darinya. Kuusap kepalanya dengan tangan kiriku. Entah kenapa sesaat tadi jantungku berdetak dengan keras. Sudah 2 kali aku mengalaminya ketika aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aneh.

Tak terasa sudah pukul 7 malam. Dan hal ini membuat kami cukup lapar. Aku membawanya ke sebuah café yang biasa kudatangi. Sebuah café dengan interior bergaya Eropa dengan penerangan sedikit remang-remang. Terdapat panggung kecil untuk pementasan musik klasik berada di dalamnya. Membuat suasana di sana terasa nyaman. Kami mulai memesan makanan dan berdiam cukup lama menunggu pesanan kami datang.

"Te-Teme… Terima kasih untuk semuanya hari ini."

Aku yang sedang memandang kearah lain langsung menoleh kearahnya. Melihat dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah di pipi kecoklatannya yang hanya berada di tempat remang-remang seperti ini, membuat jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dia terlihat begitu manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat wajah porselenku ternoda oleh rona merah. Aku merasa terpesona olehnya.

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya lebih dari itu. Jika kulakukan, mungkin aku tak akan sanggup untuk menahan gejolak yang kurasakan. Kini kusadari kenapa sejak tadi aku merasa aneh dengan diriku ini. Ternyata aku menyukainya. Dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai menyukainya. Apakah sejak aku melihat senyumannya itu? Ataukah sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi pagi? Entahlah. Tapi, walaupun aku tahu bahwa ini merupakan hal yang aneh dan tak wajar, aku tidak membenci perasaan ini padanya.

l\_/l  
(=^_^=)

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak itu, kami sering berhubungan melalui telepon genggam atau dunia maya. Sudah cukup banyak hal yang kuketahui darinya. Tak kusangka dia sudah berumur 19 tahun. Kupikir dia masih berada di bangku sekolah. Saat dia mendengar komentarku itu, dia langsung merengut dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Semakin dia seperti itu, membuatku semakin ingin menjahilinya lebih lagi.

Malam minggu, banyak orang yang mengisi malam itu bersama dengan pasangannya. Seharusnya aku juga bersama dengan Sakura saat ini, tapi itu menurut orang lain. Bagiku, hal itu tidak-lah penting jika aku harus bersama dengannya. Memangnya haruskah aku menghabiskan malam minggu-ku dengan seorang wanita berisik yang selalu banyak maunya itu? Aku ingin menikmati malam ini dengan orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Walaupun lebih berisik, tapi setidaknya dia tidak membuatku merasa bosan.

Kudengar suara bel apertemenku berbunyi. Aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Bisa kutebak siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Teme. Ini aku bawakan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare," serunya riang.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya yang menggenggam kantung berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang dibawanya. Kutarik tangannya masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

"Masuklah," ucapku sambil mengambil kantung yang dibawanya.

Kami berjalan kearah dapur dan menyiapkan semua bahan dan peralatannya untuk memasak kare. Untuk ukuran Naruto yang tampak bodoh itu, dia cukup bisa diandalkan dalan hal masak-memasak. Mengingat dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan pamannya. Memang jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku tidak terlalu bisa dalam hal ini. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri dan kalaupun aku berada di rumah, aku selalu memesan makanan resto melalui _delivery service_.

l\_/l  
(=^_^=)

"Gochisosamadeshita."

Kami membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan piring kotor, membawanya menuju dapur. Setelah membersihkannya, kami kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Wah, sudah pukul 10 malam. Lebih baik aku pulang," ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil melihat kearah jam yang berada di dinding.

Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan keras. Aku tidak ingin dia pulang. Aku masih ingin dia menemaniku malam ini. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk mencegahnya.

"Te-Teme?"

Aku diam memandangnya. Perlahan kugerakkan bibirku untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Jangan pergi…" lirihku.

"Eh?"

Wajahnya menampakan keterkejutan. Bola mata birunya penuh akan tanda tanya dengan sikapku yang aneh ini. Aku masih tetap memandangnya dalam diam. Ekpresi terkejutnya telah berganti menjadi senyuman lembut. Senyuman yang amat kusukai darinya. Senyuman indah yang terlukis dalam bibir mungilnya yang selalu membuat hatiku merasa hangat. Perlahan tangannya yang bebas dari genggamanku menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut.

"Aku suka padamu, Naruto," ucapku lembut seraya menyentuh tangan hangatnya yang menyentuh wajah porselenku.

Sesaat dia membelalakkan matanya kembali penuh keterkejutan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Detik berikutnya senyuman manis semakin membuat wajahnya tampak semakin indah.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Hatiku berdebar-debar dengan lembutnya ketika mendengar kata hatinya yang sama denganku. Kusentuh pipi kecoklatannya dengan ujung jariku yang dingin. Mendekatkan bingkai wajahnya padaku. Dan dalam hitungan detik yang terasa lambat itu, dapat kurasakan manisnya bibir lembut kemerahan yang selama ini kunantikan untuk menyentuhnya. Melumatnya penuh hasrat untuk mengecap rasa manis dari dirinya lebih lagi.

Dan malam itu, kami menghabiskan waktu dalam dimensi yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan. Melewati indahnya malam dalam ciuman panas yang bercampur dalam deru nafas membara oleh tubuh penuh akan peluh. Hal terlarang yang kami lakukan pertama kalinya dalam hidup ini. Saat ini, tak terpikirkan oleh kami akan perihnya yang kami rasakan mendatang. Hanya menikmati setiap detik waktu yang terlewati dalam dekapan hangat.

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita asli kenalan Neko, Mr. R. Sankyuu dah ngizinin Neko buat pengalaman oom R jadi fanfic SasuNaru ini… XP

Ya, ya, Neko tau. Padahal genre-nya hurt, tapi malah ga ada hurt sama sekali… *dihajar rame2*

Soalnya selain Neko ga bisa buat hurt, emang ceritanya begitu kok… *ngeles aja kayak sopir bajai*  
Semua cerita yg ada di sini bener2 pengalaman asli. Cuma bedanya sifatnya oom R ga kayak si ayam itu…

Fict ini Neko buat FFN (Federal For Newbie) yg bikin challenge ini. Padahal Neko ga bisa buat fict Hurt, tapi karena diwajibin… apa boleh buat… T^T;

Akaneko as the Demon Queen

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

For Hurt/Comfort no typo Challenge from FFN

~xXx~

C H O I C E

~xXx~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Choice © Akaneko

~xXx~

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU, lemon implisit. **DON'T LIKE, ****PLEASE**** DON'T READ!!!**  
**BASED ON TRUE STORY**

~xXx~

Dedicated from Mr. R who inspired this fict from his true life.

~xXx~

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(=^_^=)

~xXx~

**Sasuke's POV**

"Ngh…"

Aku mengerang pelan dan perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku. Memandang sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar tidurku. Kurasakan dengkuran lembut dan aku menoleh ke samping tempat tidurku. Dia masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah damainya yang indah diterpa sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui pori-pori tirai jendela kamar. Kusibakkan poninya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Membelai lembut pipi kecoklatannya. Dan kukecup bibir manisnya perlahan.

"Ohayou, Naruto," lirihku seraya tersenyum.

Dia membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris mata sebiru langit cerah yang menyambut kami hari ini. Memandangku dalam senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibir mungil kemerahannya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke…" sahutnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Hn. Aku akan memesan makanan. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanyaku seraya mengenakan celana & hanya bertelanjang dada.

"Aku bisa membuatkannya kalau kau… Ouch…" ringisnya tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung menghampirinya. Kubelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ah… Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhku," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir mungilnya. Dapat kulihat rona merah menghiasi pipi kecoklatannya.

"Kau manis," ucapku seraya memperlihatkan seringaian menggoda.

"Te-Teme… Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa mengatakan hal yang gombal seperti itu," ucapnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan rona merah yang semakin terlihat.

"Hn. Aku pun tak pernah menyangkanya. Mungkin karena dirimulah aku bisa mengatakan suatu hal yang gombal. Jadi, salahkan saja dirimu yang telah menarik hatiku."

"Temee…" sungutnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Aku hanya mendengus geli melihatnya. Menggodanya seperti ini tak pernah membuatku merasa bosan. Lebih dari itu, bersamanya selalu membuatku merasa senang. Saat aku akan beranjak dari ranjang, tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik olehnya. Wajahnya menunjukan suatu kegalauan yang dirasakannya.

"Ada apa?"

Dia masih diam seolah bisu. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, mungkin hal yang ingin dikatakannya begitu penting. Kubelai pipinya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi lebih lembut.

"Ng… Ada 1 hal yang kukhawatirkan…" lirihnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Ini… mengenai tunanganmu."

"Sakura?"

"Ya… Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui tentang hubungan kita? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menyembunyikan ini darinya?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku memandang ke dalam bola mata biru jernihnya.

Sakura, dia memang tunanganku saat ini. Wanita yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku menyadari bahwa selama ini kami bersama, tak pernah kurasakan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya. Itu artinya aku tak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Aku justru merasakan cinta saat bersama dengan Naruto. Rasa cinta yang baru pertama kali kurasakan dalam hidupku. Dan kini aku percaya apa yang dikatakan banyak orang bahwa cinta dapat membuat hidupmu begitu indah. Jadi…

"Biarkan saja," ucapku.

"Eh?"

"Biarkan saja dia tahu. Sebaliknya, aku ingin memberitahukan padanya mengenai hubungan kita. Dan akan kuakhiri hubungan kami selama ini agar aku dapat bersamamu."

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wajahnya tampak bodoh.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke…" Naruto diam sejenak, lalu berkata dengan lirih. "Apa… kau tidak mencintainya? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu bersamanya? Bahkan kalian telah bertunangan. Itu berarti kalian saling men…"

"Tidak, Dobe," potongku cepat.

Mata birunya menatap ke dalam bola mata hitamku mencari maksud dari perkataanku.

"Entah bagaimana dengan dirinya, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini kami bersama, aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta untuknya. Tapi aku menemukannya ketika bersamamu, Naruto," jelasku. Kudekatkan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Kaulah yang mengajariku bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta yang selama ini tak pernah kurasakan. Kaulah yang telah merebut hatiku ini. Dan kaulah yang mengisi kehampaan dalam hidupku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Lalu kucium bibir kemerahannya. Menyusupkan lidahku diantara belahan bibir tipisnya memasuki rongga mulutnya. Menikmati setiap mili yang ada di dalamnya. Mengecap rasa manis yang telah membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Mmh… Ngh… Puaaah…"

Tak lama Naruto langsung melepaskankan ciuman kami dan menarik nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Ba-baka Teme! Kau membuatku sulit bernafas!" serunya dengan wajah yang telah memerah.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya yang menggemaskan. Lalu aku beranjak dari atas ranjang dan mengambil telepon yang ada di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Memesan makanan untuk sarapan kami. Lalu aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Tepat sebelum masuk, aku menoleh padanya.

"Hei, Dobe, mau mandi bersama?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan seringaianku.

"Te-Teme hentai!!!" serunya sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal tak berdosa kearahku dengan wajah yang telah memerah seperti buah kesukaanku.

l\_/l  
(=^_^=)

Di dalam lift yang lengang itu, kugenggam tangan hangatnya. Lift ini turun dari lantai 7 menuju lantai dasar basement. Hari ini kami bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Katanya ada kontes aeromodelling dan dia ingin melihatnya. Tadinya kupikir dia benar-benar ingin ke sana untuk bermain layaknya anak kecil, tapi dia langsung merengut kesal ketika aku mengatakannya. Benar-benar si Dobe ini sangat menggemaskan.

Selama berada di dalam lift, kami terus berpegangan tangan. Tanpa memperdulikan akan dilihat orang lain begitu keluar. Tepat saat kami keluar dari lift, terdengar suara orang yang kukenal.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kami langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di samping mobil Honda Jazz pink miliknya. Naruto bermaksud melepaskan genggaman tangan kami, tapi aku semakin menggenggam tangannya erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku sudah berniat untuk tidak menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Dan akan kuakhiri hubunganku dengan wanita ini. Lalu Sakura menghampiri kami.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan kita? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kita mencari pakaian yang pantas kita kenakan untuk menghadiri undangan pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup emosi.

"Hn. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari pada itu," sahutku datar.

"Apa? Urusan ap-…" perkataannya terpotong dan arah pandangnya mengarah pada tangan kami. "Ke-kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan seperti itu? Apa-apaan kalian ini?!" serunya marah.

Wajahnya tampak begitu marah. Dia menatapaku dengan pandangan aneh dan tak percaya. Sementara dapat kurasakan tangan Naruto yang gemetaran. Kugenggam dengan erat untuk menenangkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahutku dingin.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… jangan katakan bahwa kau dan anak ini…"

"Ya. Kami telah menjalin hubungan," potongku.

Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, tidak percaya, marah, kecewa, galau, dan sebagainya. Semuanya tampak di wajahnya. Aku tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi, tapi aku sudah menetapkan hatiku pada Naruto. Walaupun aku disebut sebagai seorang bajingan yang telah mencampakkannya, aku tak perduli. Kulepas genggaman tanganku pada Naruto. Lalu kulepas cincin perak yang bersemat di jari manis kiriku.

"Ini, ambillah. Mulai sekarang, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Dan kini aku telah menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya bersama Naruto. Biarkan kami bahagia. Dan kau, carilah orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Karena aku tak pantas untukmu, Sakura," ucapku sambil menyerahkan cincin tunangan kami padanya.

Ditepisnya tanganku dengan dengan kasar sehingga cincin tak bersalah itu terlempar di sudut jalan dan menghasilkan dentingan halus ketika cincin itu terjatuh. Tubuh wanita itu gemetaran dan memandangku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Amarah mulai menguasainya. Sedangkan aku tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-ku.

"KALIAN MENJIJIKKAN!!!" serunya sehingga menggema di setiap sudut tempat ini. "Pantas saja… Pantas saja aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi aneh, Sasuke-kun! kau selalu menolak sms maupun telepon dariku! Dan ternyata… ternyata semua ini gara-gara dia?!" serunya sambil memandang kearah Naruto tajam dengan mata yang basah akan air matanya.

"A-aku…" ucap Naruto gemetaran.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun?! Gara-gara kau… gara-gara bertemu denganmu, kau membuat hancur kehidupan kami! Seharusnya kau tak ada di antara kami! Enyah kau! Pergi dari kehidupan kami! Dasar makhluk rendah!"

Kulihat emosinya semakin memuncak dan dia sudah bersiap melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada Naruto. Dengan cepat kugenggam tangannya dan melindungi Naruto di belakangku.

"Hentikan, Sakura!" bentakku emosi.

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Mata emerald-nya yang memandangku terus mengeluarkan air mata bening yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku, Sasuke-kun…?" tanyanya lirih.

Tersirat kekecewaan dan perasaan terluka yang dalam dari dirinya. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya yang mengakibatkan bekas kemerahan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku…" ucapku lirih. "Aku hanya ingin menggapai kebahagiaan yang selama ini kucari. Tetapi sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tak akan bisa kuraih jika bersamamu. Karena hatiku tidak memilihmu. Kau boleh mengatakan aku kejam, brengsek, ataupun menjijikkan, tapi ini adalah jalan yang telah kupilih. Dan aku berharap kau mengerti itu."

"Tidak… Aku tidak mengerti itu! Dan aku tidak mau mengerti hal itu!" serunya kembali histeris. "Kalian… kalian akan menyesal telah melakukan semua ini padaku! Kalian akan menyesal!!!"

Sakura langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kami hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Tempat ini kembali sepi, tapi kami belum juga beranjak dari sana. Mematung dalam kesunyian.

_Menyesal?_

Kuputar tubuhku dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang gemetaran. Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat ketakutan akan kejadian ini. Hal ini mungkin akan mengusik hidupnya selama beberapa waktu dalam menjalani hubungan kami selanjutnya. Yang dapat kulakukan saat ini hanya menenangkan dirinya dalam dekapanku.

"Aku… tak akan menyesal," ucapku lirih. "Walaupun dunia menentang kita, aku tak akan menyesal. Karena ini adalah jalan yang kupilih untuk meraih kebahagiaan bersamamu. Karena itulah… Naruto…" Kudongakan wajahnya padaku. "Bersama… kita berdua hadapi semua yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Berdampingan berjalan bersama demi kebahagiaan kita berdua. Jangan pernah lepaskan dirimu dalam dekapanku. Begitupun diriku, tak akan pernah melepasmu jika kau ingin kita ingin terus bersama, Naruto."

Naruto langsung memelukku dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidangku.

"Iya, Sasuke… iya…" lirihnya.

Aku membelai rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Mendekapnya seperti ini memberikan kehangatan pada hatiku untuk keberanian yang lebih dalam menghadapi cobaan yang akan kami hadapi setelah ini. Berharap kami dapat melewati semuanya dengan baik. Walaupun mungkin menyakitkan, tapi jika kami bersama pasti dapat kami lalui. Kami-sama, berikanlah kami kebahagiaan diujung penderitaan kami yang akan kami hadapi nanti. Biarkanlah kami tetap bersama demi kehidupan yang bahagia milik kami. Kabulkanlah permohonanku sekali ini saja.

l\_/l  
(=^_^=)

Aku sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang ada. Hinaan, cercaan, makian, dan lainnya, aku bersedia menanggungnya. Tekadku sudah bulat mengenai hal ini. Aku tak akn goyah walaupun kini aku harus berhadapan dengan ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Jelaskan semuanya, Sasuke," ujarnya datar tapi tetap menusuk.

Mata obisidian kami saling beradu dalam tatapan dingin. Jelas terpancar darinya bahwa dia tidak suka dengan keputusan yang telah kuambil secara sepihak ini. Rumor bahwa aku telah memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Sakura telah sampai di telinganya. Bisa kuduga bahwa Sakura-lah yang mengadukan hal ini padanya. Tapi itu tak berpengaruh bagiku. Karena memang awalnya aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini langsung padanya. Hanya saja aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, aku tidak akan menutup-nutupinya lagi.

"Aku telah menemukan orang yang sungguh-sungguh kucintai, Tousan."

Tousan tetap diam tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu dalam benaknya ada banyak pertanyaan. Dan dia ingin aku menjelaskan lebih lengkap mengenai hal ini. Kami tetap diam hingga aku kembali bersuara.

"Aku… mungkin telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dia memang terlihat bodoh dengan keceriaannya itu. Tapi dia terlihat begitu menyilaukan dan tampak begitu indah," ucapku tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman lembut ketika mengingat dirinya. "Dia selalu bisa membuatku senang dan tak pernah aku merasa bosan ketika bersamanya. Aku sadar bahwa dialah yang aku cinta. Sosok yang aku cari selama ini untuk mengisi setiap detik waktuku. Sayangnya semua yang kuinginkan itu tak pernah kutemukan dalam diri Sakura. Karena itulah aku memutuskan pertunangan ini dengannya," ujarku tegas.

Tousan diam sesaat sebelum angkat bicara.

"Apa kau tahu akibat dari keputusanmu yang sembrono ini?"

Aku menatap Tousan tanpa gentar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini jalan yang telah kupilih dalam kehidupanku. Aku… telah menetapkan hatiku untuk memilihnya. Aku ingin menjalani hidup ini bersamanya. Walaupun semua orang menentangku, aku akan tetap memilihnya. Tak perduli jika semua yang telah kumiliki harus kukorbankan demi dirinya. Karena ini adalah jalan hidupku. Aku hanya manusia yang ingin hidup bahagia… bersamanya."

Tiba-tiba Tousan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh. Aku cukup terkejut dengan sikapnya itu. Kenapa dia tidak berkata apapun? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyudahi pembicaraan ini dengan sikap seperti itu?

"Tousan…"

"Pergi kau!"

Aku terpaku mendengar nada dingin dari kata-katanya. Dia diam berdiri di sana tanpa menoleh kearahku sedikitpun. Membelakangiku dengan punggung dinginnya.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Dan jangan pernah menginjakan kakimu di rumah ini lagi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi di hadapanku!" ujarnya dingin sambil berlalu.

Dadaku terasa sakit ketika mendengarnya. Aku tahu bahwa Tousan memang selalu bersikap dingin, tapi untuk kali ini saja aku merasa kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan. Dia marah. Tentu saja dia marah pada anaknya yang tak bisa diharapkan ini. Anaknya yang telah dibesarkannya tanpa sang pendamping hidup selama ini. Kaasan yang berada di surga pun pasti akan membenciku yang telah menyimpang dan mencoreng nama baik 'Uchiha'. Aku sangat tahu hal itu. Tapi…

"Gomennasai… Tousan…" ucapku lirih.

Aku tahu dia tak akan mendengarnya. Karena dia telah pergi melewati pintu kayu dingin itu. Membatasi antara dunia yang ditinggalinya dengan duniaku. Dunia kami telah berbeda. Lalu aku mulai beranjak dari tempatku. Berjalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan rumah yang 'dulu' merupakan tempat tinggalku. Tapi 'sekarang' rumah ini hanya milik Tousan dan Aniki saja yang boleh memasukinya. Karena aku bukanlah bagian dari 'Uchiha' lagi.

"Sayonara… Tousan… Aniki…"

l\_/l  
(=^_^=)

"Teme… ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut seraya membelai rambutku lembut.

Aku tetap diam dalam pangkuannya yang hangat sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan lembutnya yang memanjakan diriku saat ini. Setelah kembali ke apartemen ini, aku langsung menghubungi Naruto untuk segera datang ke tempatku. Aku tak menjelaskan apapun padanya sejak tadi. Hanya terus diam dalam belaian lembutnya untuk menenangkan hatiku yang tengah kacau.

Pikiranku kembali melayang. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk memilih bersamanya dan resiko membuang segalanya yang telah kumiliki. Aku tahu bahwa semua ini tidaklah mudah. Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu terus menggerogoti hatiku. Membuatku merasa begitu pilu.

"Teme…" panggilnya lembut. "Sudah larut malam, aku harus pulang. Nanti Iruka-san mencariku," ujarnya.

Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya. Aku duduk di sampingnya masih tetap menggenggam tangannya. Memandang jauh ke dalam bola mata safirnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Menyatukan bibir dinginku dengan bibir mungilnya dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

"Jangan pergi…" lirihku.

Kubenamkan wajahku dilekukan lehernya. Menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari dirinya. Aroma yang selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang dalam ketenangan. Memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping untuk berada di sisiku saat ini.

"Temani aku malam ini… Tetaplah di sisiku, Naruto…"

Kukecup lehernya dengan lembut yang menghasilkan desahan menggoda meluncur dari bibir kemerahannya.

"Nnngh… Sa-Sasuke…" desahnya.

Kembali malam ini kulewatkan bersama dirinya yang kucinta. Membiarkan jiwa dan raga kami menyatu dalam alunan bercinta. Berselimutkan langit malam berbintang dengan indahnya. Biarlah esok datang dan akan kami jalankan esok pula. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu kami berdua saja. Hanya berdua…

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

Ya, silahkan yg mau protes, flame & segala macemnya gara2 fict ini kelamaan apdet. Salahkan aja sama ujian sialan itu! *nunjuk2 UAS*

Udah gitu lebih pendek dari sebelumnya lagi… *sigh*  
Niatnya mau buat cuma 2 chap, tp malah kayaknya nambah nih. Soalnya ceritanya oom R emang panjang sih. =_=;

Udahlah, sekarang udah jam setengah 6 pagi. Neko belom tidur nih. Jd ga banyak cing-cong wae' lah…

Akaneko as the Demon Queen

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

For Hurt/Comfort no typo Challenge from FFN

~xXx~

C H O I C E

~xXx~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Choice © Akaneko

~xXx~

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU, lemon implisit. **DON'T LIKE, ****PLEASE**** DON'T READ!!!**  
**BASED ON TRUE STORY**

~xXx~

Dedicated from Mr. R who inspired this fict from his true life.

~xXx~

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~xXx~

**Sasuke's POV**

"Teme…"

"Hn."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku tahu bahwa Naruto sedang bingung saat ini. Dapat kurasakan dari nada suaranya saat memanggilku tadi. Aku mengerti akan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi aku tetap berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil Ferrari California hitamku yang tengah melaju.

"Teme, aku…"

"Tidak apa, Dobe. Kita hanya menemuinya dan bicara saja. Jika dia tetap memaksakan kehendaknya, aku akan tetap memilihmu," potongku dengan lembut.

"Tapi, Sasuke…"

"Tenanglah. Jika kita hadapi bersama, pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, Naruto."

Sesaat dia diam, lalu aku dapat merasakan senyuman lembut yang terpancar dari dirinya. Tak perlu menoleh padanya, aku tahu bahwa dia sedang tersenyum padaku. Senyuman lembut yang membuat hatiku tenang. Walaupun tadi aku menghiburnya, sesungguhnya aku juga merasa cemas dan khawatir dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Bertemu dengan Itachi utuk membahas kembali masalah kami. Dan dia memintaku untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran dengan mengajak Naruto serta. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi jika dia bermaksud untuk memisahkan kami, jangan harap aku akan menurutinya.

~xXx~

Musik klasik mengalun dengan lembut. Membuat suasana di dalam restoran mewah itu terasa semakin nyaman. Penerangan yang cukup dengan lampu-lampu kristal mahal yang tergantung di langit-langit. Berbagai macam orang dengan pakaian formal mengisi meja-meja yang ada. Entah bersama keluarga, rekan bisnis, atau kekasih; mereka tampak tenang dalam menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan.

Dalam sebuah ruangan VIP yang ada di restoran mewah itu, kami dapat melihat indahnya pemandangan kota pada malam hari dengan sudut yang berbeda. Karena restoran ini berada di lantai paling atas di gedung yang juga merupakan hotel ini. Melihat lampu-lampu yang berpendar di bawah sana dalam kelamnya malam sama seperti bintang-bintang yang bertabur di atas langit sana. Kami duduk di dalam ruangan itu dengan meminum segelas _wine_ di tangan. Mengecap nikmatnya _white_ _wine_ di lidah kami, aku dan Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk dalam diam di sampingku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Jadi…" Itachi mulai memecah keheningan di antara kami. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik dirinya yang masih belum menatapku sejak tadi. Kuedarkan kembali arah mataku pada gelas _wine_ di tanganku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Bukan menghela nafas lelah ataupun mendengus kesal dengan sikapnya yang bertele-tele itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahutku tanpa memandangnya.

"Hn. Baguslah."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulainya. Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat Naruto yang semakin gugup. Tangan kiriku yang bebas menggenggam tangan kecoklatannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Tangan yang seharusnya hangat itu kini terasa begitu dingin. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku padanya untuk sedikit menenangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan pemuda di sampingmu itu padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Dapat kurasakan tangan Naruto yang menegang dan sedikit gemetaran. Kugenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Ya, perkenalkan, ini Uzumaki Naruto," ucapku sambil memperkenalkan Naruto pada Itachi. "Kekasihku," lanjutku memberikan penekanan.

Tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat, lalu menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Na-namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sa-salam kenal, Uchiha-san," ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak sangat gugup itu. Masih tetap kugenggam erat tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Hmph… Hahahaha…"

Langsung saja aku menoleh padanya yang telah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kulihat Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya, tapi aku tidak suka itu. Seolah dia sengaja mempermainkan kami.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal buruk padamu. Tenang saja," ucap Itachi sembari memberikan senyumannya.

Aku tercengang melihatnya. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Naruto yang melihat sikap Itachi itu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" geramku.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan suasana dingin di antara kita. Aku ingin kita bicara dengan santai saja. Tapi tak kusangka Naruto-kun segugup itu. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu merasa tak nyaman, Naruto-kun," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah… I-iya, Uchiha-san," sahut Naruto.

"Panggil saja Itachi, Naruto-kun," ujar Itachi masih tersenyum ramah. "Atau… panggil saja aku dengan sebutan 'Nii-san'," lanjutnya tanpa mengurangi keramahannya.

"Eh?"

Naruto hanya memandang ke arah Itachi dengan ekspresi terkejut. Otaknya tak dapat menerjemahkan maksud dari perkataan Itachi tadi. Jadi, dia hanya bengong menatap Itachi yang tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi… apa sebenarnya tujuanmu memanggil kami untuk datang kemari…" geramku sambil menatap Itachi dengan tajam. "BAKA ANIKI."

"Sa-Sasuke!" tegur Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tak apa, Naruto-kun. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak bersikap seperti ini. Sepertinya kau telah banyak merubahnya."

"Eh? A-aku?!" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Oh… Tenang saja. Bukan hal yang buruk. Aku senang Sasuke telah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dia yang dulu cukup membuka diri padaku. Hanya saja dia kini telah menutup diri dan jarang untuk kami saling berkomunikasi. Dan itu… membuat hubungan kami merenggang," ucap Itachi memperlihatkan senyuman sedih.

Aku hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Entah karena mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan kami, sehingga dia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Dan itu terjadi sejak Kaasan tiada. Kupikir ketika dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke akan kembali lagi seperti dulu. Tapi dia tak mengalami perubahan apapun. Melihat dia telah kembali seperti dulu lagi sejak bersama Naruto-kun, aku mengerti bahwa Sasuke merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Kali ini dia tersenyum sangat lembut pada kami. Membuatku tersadar akan hal yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Bukan Tousan dan Itachi yang tak pernah memperdulikanku, tapi akulah yang telah membatasi diri dengan mereka. Menutup hatiku dari semua perhatian yang telah mereka berikan padaku. Salahku akan semua ego yang kumiliki.

"Maafkan aku…" lirihku.

Itachi hanya tertegun memandangku. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berada di sampingku. Aku hanya memandang ke arah lain tanpa berani menatap mata Itachi yang berwarna sama denganku. Aku dapat mendengar dia yang menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ya, dia memang kakak yang terbaik. Seorang kakak yang dapat mengerti adiknya yang tidak tahu diri ini. Adik yang seharusnya tak perlu diperdulikannya lagi. Benar kan? Seperti Tousan, maksudku… Uchiha Fugaku. Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tousan' lagi. Aku sudah dibuangnya. Membuang anaknya yang sudah tak berguna ini. Dan setelah ini, aku harus menyerahkan perusahaan yang dikelola olehku kepadanya. Karena itu sudah bukan menjadi milikku lagi. Bukan hakku lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Panggilan Itachi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung memandang ke arahnya yang heran menatapku. Tanpa kusadari, jamuan makan malam telah tersedia di atas meja kami.

"Ah… maaf…" lirihku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," sahutku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tak ada."

"Sasuke," panggilnya seolah tak percaya dengan perkataanku.

Aku diam sejenak sambil memandang menerawang. Sesaat kuhembuskan nafasku dengan berat. Lalu kupandang kedua bola matanya yang hitam kelam.

"Besok… aku akan menyerahkan perusahaan yang kutangani padamu. Aku akan melepaskannya. Bukan, aku akan mengembalikan perusahaan itu padamu, penerus keluarga Uchiha yang sesungguhnya," ucapku.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Itachi tidak suka.

"Aku… sudah bukan bagian dari keluarga Uchiha lagi. Karena itu, aku akan mengembalikan perusahaan yang kutangani padamu sebagai pewaris Uchiha yang sah mulai saat ini."

Itachi terdiam sambil memandangku dengan tajam. Tapi aku tak berani untuk menatap tatapan matanya itu. Begitu menusuk.

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau bukan bagian dari Uchiha lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada yang menahan geram.

"Tousan… maksudku, Uchiha Fugaku-sama mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi dan tidak mengizinkan untuk menginjakan kakiku kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Karena itulah aku sudah bukan bagian dari U-…"

"Bodoh!" bentaknya memotong ucapanku.

Kami tersentak mendengarnya. Aku memandang Itachi yang tertunduk dalam. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku. Tanpa kusadari arah pandangku pun terjatuh pada semua yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kau memiliki pemikiran sebodoh itu, Sasuke."

Aku hanya diam termangu mendengarnya.

"Apa yang Tousan katakan padamu? Apa dia mengatakan kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha? Apa dia mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah lagi anaknya? Darah dagingnya yang selalu disayanginya dengan caranya sendiri," ucapnya penuh emosi.

"Tidak…" lirihku.

"Lalu pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Dia mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh menginjakan kakimu lagi ke dalam rumah Uchiha itu, bukan berarti kau bukan bagian dari Uchiha lagi! Kau tetaplah keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang memiliki kebanggaan tinggi akan dirinya. Karena itulah Tousan 'melepaskanmu' agar kau dapat meraih apa yang selama ini kau cari. Bukan membuangmu dari Uchiha!"

Aku masih tetap diam dalam kebisuan. Mata ini masih tak berani menatap ke arah bola mata hitam miliknya.

"Kau pikir, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini tanpa ada halangan, huh? Jika Tousan tak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu, kita tak akan pernah bertemu. Memang keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi Tousan juga memintaku untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dan… dia juga ingin aku menilai orang yang membuatmu berubah sampai seperti ini…" ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menegang. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Menatap pada Itachi dalam keterkejutan.

"Kurasa… pilihanmu tepat," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"He?" kami membeo dengan bodoh.

Sepertinya kebodohan si Dobe ini menular padaku.

"Orang yang kau cintai ini tak hanya fisiknya yang menarik, begitu juga dengan kepribadiannya. Aku suka."

Aku bengong menatap Itachi dengan senyuman penuh artinya itu. Ada sedikit perasaan kesal ketika aku mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa maksud perkataan 'suka'-mu itu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan terbakar cemburu dulu, Baka Otouto. Itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hehe…"

"Huh, terserah," ucapku ketus.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ah… sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Tak perlu kau pikirkan," sahut Itachi.

"Benar. Otak bodohmu itu tidak akan sanggup menerima pemikiran yang berat, Dobe," ujarku santai.

"Teme! Jadi kau pikir aku ini bodoh, ya?!" serunya kesal.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu?"

"Teme! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau memang bodoh, Dobe."

"Temeeee~…"

"Humph… hahahahahahahahaha…"

Kami langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dahiku mengernyit heran melihatnya. Lalu kami saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Ah… ma-maafkan aku… hehehehe… kalian ini benar-benar lucu sekali. Hahahahaha… Tak pernah kulihat keadaan seperti ini di hadapanku langsung. Apalagi jika mengingat sifat Sasuke yang memang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Tidak seperti biasanya saja," tawanya kembali.

Aku memandangnya dengan sedikit heran. Memang kuakui, jika bersama dengan si Dobe ini, sikapku menjadi _out of character_ dari biasanya. Tapi apa sebegitu lucunya?

"Ah… ma-maafkan aku, Itachi-Nii! Maaf aku tidak sopan! Maafkan aku!" seru Naruto sambil menunduk dalam.

Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat semua ini. Keanehan yang tampak pada Itachi yang juga terlihat _out of character_ itu tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum memandangnya.

"Baka Aniki," dengusku.

"Teme! Ah… maksudku, Sasuke! Kau tidak sopan!" seru Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Ukh… berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Hn."

"Hahahahaha… sudah, sudah, kalian ini bertengkar saja. Membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa," tawa Itachi. "Aku senang melihat kalian seperti ini. Kalian memang pandai menghibur. Hehe…"

"Kau pikir kami ini badut?"

"Teme~…"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Aku… benar-benar senang melihatmu kini bahagia, Sasuke. Aku sangat senang," ucapnya lagi kini tersenyum lembut.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat senyuman yang berkilau darinya.

"Semoga kalian terus bahagia. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian."

"Itachi-Nii…" lirih Naruto.

Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu kutundukan kepalaku sedikit.

"Terima kasih."

~xXx~

Malam temaram ini menemani kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku berkonsentrasi pada mobil yang kukendarai. Di sampingku ada Naruto yang duduk dengan tenangnya. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang terus berseri-seri.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu, Dobe?"

"Teme! Bisakah kau tidak menghinaku sehari saja?" dia menggembungkan pipinya cemberut.

Aku mendengus geli melihatnya. Benar-benar si Dobe ini selalu membuatku tidak pernah bosan karenanya.

"Aku senang melihat Itachi-Nii yang sangat ramah itu. Kupikir dia juga sepertimu, _stoic_, menyebalkan, dan selalu berbicara ketus karena wajah kalian yang begitu mirip. Tapi ternyata dia jauh lebih baik darimu," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kesal.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku ketika melihat rambu yang menyala merah.

"Jadi… kau lebih suka Itachi dibandingkan denganku? Kalau begitu, berpacaran saja dengannya," ucapku ketus.

"Iih… Teme, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau marah, ya?"

Aku tak memperdulikannya. Dia mulai merengek di lenganku. Menarik-narik lenganku dengan manja. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, aku langsung mencium bibir merahnya yang selalu membuatku dapat merasakan hasrat yang tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah membicarakannya," lirihku.

"Ukh… ba-baiklah…" sahutnya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi kecoklatannya.

"Hei," kukecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Ya?"

"Untuk merayakan direstuinya hubungan kita, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di tempatku?" ucapku sambil menyeringai.

Tangan mungilnya langsung mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh darinya. Warna merah semakin tampak di pipinya.

"Pervert! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Dobe, aku tidak bicara mengenai hal itu. Tapi karena kau yang memulainya, maka…" ucapku terpotong.

Begitu rambu berubah menjadi hijau, aku langsung menancap gas mobilku hingga mendecit. Melesat bagai angin. Suara Dobe yang berteriak memanggil namaku dengan kesal entah karena takut akan kecepatan mobilku atau karena kupaksa untuk menginap bersamaku, terdengar begitu menggelikan.

Sampai sejauh ini, semua baik-baik saja. Memang tak kusangka bahwa Itachi mendukungku, begitu juga dengan Tousan. Walaupun tidak secara langsung memang. Tapi hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kami sekarang. Aku percaya bahwa kami akan dapat melewati berbagai kesulitan yang akan datang. Jika bersama, apapun dapat dilakukan, bukan? Ya, kebahagiaan kami baru saja dimulai. Kehidupan bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai akan terasa penuh akan warna.

~xXx~

Manusia tak berhak untuk menghina Tuhan tidak adil. Karena Dia adalah segalanya di muka bumi ini. Tak ada yang dapat menandingi-Nya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kali ini saja aku ingin berkata seperti itu. Tuhan tak adil pada kami. Ya, kutuklah diriku yang telah mengatakan kata-kata hina ini. Kutuklah diriku jika mencari kebahagiaan itu adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Sasuke… kita hentikan saja hubungan ini sampai di sini."

Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan hal tabu itu. Hal yang seharusnya kami yakini bahwa kami tak akan pernah mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Kami sudah berjanji bahwa kami akan selalu bersama, menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadang. Jika dilakukan bersama, semua itu mungkin, bukan? Tapi kenapa justru dia yang mengatakan kalimat itu?

"Naru…"

"Jangan tanyakan kenapa!" serunya.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Dia tak memandang ke arahku. Matanya tak berhadapan denganku. Mengedarkan arah pandangnya ke tempat lain, seolah hal itu jauh lebih menarik bila dibandingkan denganku. Diriku yang kupercaya dicintainya, dan dia yang kucintai.

"Aku… aku sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini, Sasuke…" lirihnya. "Semua orang mulai menghindariku, mencaciku, menghinaku, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" serunya penuh emosi. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Tapi… Naruto… bukankah selama ini kita dapat menghadapi semuanya dengan baik? Jika kita bersama, kita…"

"Justru karena kita bersama, Sasuke!" potongnya cepat.

Aku kembali dikejutkan oleh suaranya. Sakit. Begitu sakit rasanya mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu.

"Jika kita terus bersama, maka tak akan ada yang berubah! Mereka tak akan menerima kita! Kita yang seperti ini!"

Entah kenapa, kali ini aku tak dapat bersuara. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Tercekat dalam rasa yang begitu menyesakan.

"Sudahlah… selamat tinggal, Sasuke…" lirihnya.

Lalu tubuh mungil itu membelakangiku hendak meninggalkanku. Punggungnya yang bergetar tampak menyakitkan bagiku. Jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku… Naruto…

Tangan dinginku menghentikan gerakannya. Menarik tangan kecoklatannya dalam genggaman. Tak ingin melepaskan dirinya yang sudah terpatri dalam diriku, hidupku, dan hatiku.

"Aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan ini… Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah… Aku mencintaimu, Naruto… Aku sangat mencintaimu… jangan pergi…" lirihku.

Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang gemetaran dalam genggamanku. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya itu. Dengan kasar dia menepis tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dan dia berlari. Pergi meninggalkan aku di sini. Kakiku tak dapat digerakan. Lemas rasanya melihat dirinya yang pergi menjauhiku kini. Tak dapat berbuat apa-apa walaupun ingin rasanya aku langsung mengejarnya. Tanganku mencoba menggapai bayangannya yang kian menjauh dari pandanganku. Dan dia telah menghilang. Hilang dari pandanganku… dan juga hidupku.

Kepergiannya dari sisiku menghancurkan sebagian kehidupanku. Semua yang ada pada diriku seolah menghilang, pergi bersama dirinya yang masih kucinta. Hanya tersisa cinta yang telah terkoyak dalam kegelapan hatiku. Perlahan dan pasti seolah membusuk bagai sampah yang terbuang. Tak lagi berguna.

"Sasuke-kun… sekarang kau dapat melihatnya 'kan? Anak itu telah mempermainkanmu! Dia itu seorang penipu! Kini kau terperdaya olehnya! Dia hanya ingin menjebakmu dalam lubang berlumur dosa! Dia itu rendahan! Sudah tak pantas kau mengingatnya lagi!"

Suara-suara itu hanya berlalu dalam kepalaku, tapi rasanya membuatku sakit kepala. Dia terus berbicara dengan kotornya tentang malaikatku. Cinta dalam hidupku yang pertama kali kumiliki adanya. Muak. Aku muak mendengar ocehannya yang terus saja meracau di sampingku. Emosiku memuncak hingga meja yang berada di depanku terlempar dan berantakan di sana.

"Diam kau…" desisku. "Jangan ganggu aku… Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu yang memuakan itu. Pergilah…"

Sesaat dia memandang diriku dengan ketakutan. Tapi dia tetap saja meracau.

"Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga, Sasuke-kun?! Dia benar-benar telah mempermainkanmu! Dia tidak serius terhadapmu! Aku ini mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya padamu!"

Kutatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang menusuk dariku. Wajahnya kini bertambah ketakutan melihatku.

"Jangan sampai… tangan ini berada di lehermu dan membuatmu mati karena kehabisan nafas, Sakura…" desisku mengancam.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Menggenangi bola matanya yang senada dengan warna _Emerald_. Tapi hal itu tak terlihat indah di mataku. Yang terindah di duniaku hanyalah warna indahnya langit dan berkilaunya _Sapphire_. Tak ada yang dapat menyainginya. Dan warna murahan gadis ini tak dapat mempengaruhiku.

"Pergi… sekarang…" desisku semakin mengancam.

Dia sempat terpaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan diriku dalam kesendirianku. Keheningan menyelimutiku dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Aku bagaikan terjatuh dalam lubang terdalam yang tak pernah ada. Tak dapat keluar darinya. Cairan bening keluar dari kedua belah mataku. Membasahi pipiku dan hatiku yang terluka. Tak lagi terpikirkan akan harga diri seoang Uchiha dalam diriku. Hanya dia yang memenuhi diriku. Dia yang kucinta, masih kucintai, dan akan selalu kucintai.

"Naruto…"

~xXx~

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu telah kulewati tanpa dirinya. Rasa hancur itu masih juga belum beranjak dari kehidupanku. Semua seolah membeku. Diriku, hariku, dan juga waktuku. Waktu yang tak dapat kulawan.

Arah pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Mata onyx-ku memandang ke layar laptop yang ada di hadapanku. Tak fokus pada apa yang ada. Tapi aku melihat sebuah tulisan yang membuatku terpaku padanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mencurahkan kehidupanku ini di suatu forum yang sudah lama kuikuti. Semua respon yang ada mengatakan untuk melupakan Naruto dan beralih pada Sakura kembali. Kembali ke jalan yang menurut mereka 'benar'. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa arti kata 'benar' yang sesungguhnya. Yang tahu hanyalah Yang Maha Kuasa di atas sana. Mereka begitu mudahnya mengatakan bahwa diriku 'salah' karena telah menjalani kehidupan ini. Munafik. Ya, manusia itu memang munafik.

Dan kali ini, ada satu respon yang berbeda. Dia tidak mengatakan hal yang menurutku munafik seperti 'salah' dan 'benar'. Kalimatnya begitu singkat. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang hanya menceramahiku dengan panjang lebar, tapi aku tak dapat merasakan mereka dapat mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

"_Kalau kalian masih saling suka, maksudnya saling cinta, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja, Om? Kupikir dia masih mencintai Om, tuh. Om tidak berusaha mengejarnya. Payah."_

Aku terbengong menatap layar laptopku. Sampai berapa kalipun kubaca, isinya hanya beberapa kalimat itu saja. Dia seperti mendukungku. Aneh sekali jika dia mendukung hubunganku ini. Aku mengenal ID orang ini. Dia adalah seorang gadis aneh berumur 17 tahun yang mengikuti forum berisi banyak orang dewasa, dengan _codename_ Miss Blue. Sebelumnya dia pernah berkomentar sama seperti lainnya, mengatakan bahwa tindakanku 'salah' dan menyarankanku untuk kembali pada mantan tunanganku. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia mendukungku? Bukankah hal itu kontradiktif? Lalu apa maksudnya?

Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata bukan gadis itu, tapi kakak perempuannya. Aku baru tahu kalau gadis itu, Miss Blue; memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Entah, tapi sedikit lebih aku penasaran dengan kakak gadis itu yang menyebut dirinya dengan 'Miss Red'. Aku pun sering berhubungan dengan gadis itu melalui forum ini. Tapi karena dia tidak tergabung di dalam forum, dia memakai ID Miss Blue untuk saling berkomunikasi denganku. Hanya dia yang tak menganggapku aneh. Bisa dibilang dia mendukungku 100 %. Hal yang cukup aneh melihat jalan pikirannya yang justru mendukung orang 'abnormal' sepertiku. Yah, walaupun aku tak suka dengan dirinya yang menyebutku dengan sebutan 'Om'.

Setiap kata-katanya, aku tersadar dari jalan pikiranku yang sempit. Membuatku mulai berpikir terbuka, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah lalu. Dan dapat kurasakan ada suatu keganjilan saat itu.

"_Apa uke Om itu memandang ke arah Om saat mengatakan kata 'putus'? Aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengatakan hal itu HANYA karena tidak tahan dengan lingkungan sekitar kalian. Tidak semudah itu manusia dapat merubah hatinya dengan cepat. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa manusia memang dapat berubah, tapi hanya waktu yang dapat merubahnya. Waktu yang berkuasa di dunia ini. Karena itu, coba Om pastikan lagi kebenaran dari kata-katanya saat itu. Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya. Aku yakin itu."_

Ya, benar juga. Memang terasa aneh jika Naruto memutuskan hubungan ini secara sepihak bila tak ada alasan yang jauh lebih penting lagi ketimbang karena pandangan orang-orang sekitar. Kami seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Kata-kata gadis itu sepertinya ada benarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung beranjak dari kursi kerjaku. Lalu segera memakai jas yang tersampir di kursi. Sambil berjalan keluar dari ruanganku, aku langsung menelepon seseorang. Kuharap, aku masih belum terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Tuhan, aku memang salah telah melanggar peraturan-Mu. Aku juga telah menghina-Mu. Tapi aku memohon pada-Mu, kabulkanlah permintaanku ini. Ampunilah diriku ini. Biarkan aku meraih kebahagiaan yang selama ini kucari dengannya. Bersamanya, hanya bersamanya yang kucinta yang kuinginkan. Dengan seluruh jiwa-ragaku, aku memohon pada-Mu, Tuhan. Aku tahu Kau mendengarkan doaku. Jika Kau tak menghendaki kami bersama, akan kuberikan nyawa ini untuk kembali pada-Mu.

~xXx~

Beberapa hari ini aku berfokus dengan apa yang kucari. Jawaban akan alasan Naruto mengakhiri hubungan kami ada di balik pintu ini. Ya, pintu yang kini ada di hadapanku. Perlahan aku mengetuk pintu itu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam. Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yang aku cari.

"Sasuke-kun?" dia begitu terkejut melihatku. "Ada apa kau datang kemari? Tidak biasanya. Ayo masuk," ajaknya ceria.

"Sakura…"

"Ada apa? Apakah kau mulai sadar bahwa kau memang harus berpisah dengan bocah itu? Aku senang jika kau mulai kembali ke jalan yang 'benar', Sasuke-kun. Tak perlu lagi kau pikirkan bocah yang telah menipumu itu. Aku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengannya 'kan? Jika kita bersama, maka kita akan menjadi sempurna," ucapnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. "Kau… dan aku, jika bersanding akan menjadi pasangan yang paling sempurna. Semua mata akan tertuju pada-ukh…"

Suaranya tercekat saat tangan dinginku mencekik lehernya.

"Sa-Sasuke… kun… apa yang… ukh…"

Wajahnya kini berubah pucat. Memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya dan ketakutan. Ya, rasa takut mulai menyelubungi bola mata hijaunya.

"Kau… berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan hubungan kami…" desisku.

Tak kuperdulikan dirinya yang mulai melakukan pemberontakan di tanganku. Dapat kulihat ketika rasa takut semakin membayangi dirinya. Bola mata itu mulai tergenang oleh air mata.

"Kau… mengintimidasi Naruto dengan pamannya kau gunakan sebagai ancaman. Tak kusangka kau sepicik itu, Sakura. Memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain untuk menyerangnya. Kau… benar-benar menjijikkan!!!" seruku seraya melempar tubuhnya jauh.

"Kyaaaaa… uhuk… uhuk… ukh… Sa-Sasuke-kun… aku… uhuk…"

"Diam kau! Aku sudah berbaik hati tidak sungguh-sungguh membunuhmu, wanita jalang. Jangan sampai aku melihat bayangan dirimu tertangkap olehku lagi. Saat itu… akan kubuat kau merasakan dinginnya tanah lubang kuburan," ucapku penuh ancaman dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan menusuk.

"Sasu… kun… uhuk… aku… ukh…"

Tanpa memperdulikannya lagi, aku langsung beranjak dari sana. Suaranya yang terus memanggilku sudah tak terdengar seiring aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh. Tak kusangka Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami dengan mengintimidasinya. Menggunakan pamannya, Iruka, sebagai ancaman. Sungguh rendah wanita jalang itu. Beruntunglah dia masih kubiarkan hidup. Jika aku melihatnya masih berkeliaran di antara kami, aku akan menyeretnya ke dalam neraka dengan paksa.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi kukendarai mobil Ferrari California hitamku menuju tempat dimana orang yang kucintai berada. Jalanan yang berada di hadapanku terlihat sedikit mengabur karena kecepatan mobilku. Tak kuperdulikan kendaraan lain yang berada di depanku, aku terus menancap gas semakin kencang. Kali ini, aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Tak akan.

"Naruto, tunggu aku."

Karena terlalu terfokus pada jalan yang ada di depanku, aku tak menyadari adanya kendaraan lain yang datang dari tikungan sebelah kanan. Kuinjak rem sedalam dan secepat mungkin. Berusaha menghindari terjadinya benturan dengan kendaraan di depanku. Tapi, Tuhan berkata lain akan hal ini.

Tuhan, apakah kau tak menghendaki kami bersama? Karena itukah kali ini kau akan mengambil nyawaku?

Ckiiiiiiiiitttt~ BRAK!!!!!

~xXx~

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru tengah termenung memandang langit yang bergumul karena awan hitam. Perasaannya sekarang tak beda jauh dengan pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya. Tapi rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya jauh lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan langit di atas sana.

"Sasuke…" lirihnya.

Air mata sudah tergenang di matanya, tapi dia langsung menghapusnya. Tak ingin terus terjatuh dalam melodi kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Tapi apa daya? Dia telah jatuh dalam lubang derita bernama putus cinta. Perasaan itu kini telah sedikit demi sedikit meracuni hatinya. Seharusnya perasaan itu adalah hal yang indah, tapi ketika tak bersama orang yang kau cintai, perasaan itu akan menjadi suatu penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Bahkan mungkin tak dapat disembuhkan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bel rumahnya yang berbunyi. Dia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih tergenang, lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia mendapati siapa yang datang bertamu. Dia adalah…

"Sasuke!!!" pekiknya terkejut.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terkejut jika melihat orang yang tengah dipikirkannya kini tepat berada di depannya. Tak hanya itu, dia datang dengan kondisi yang berbeda dari terakhir dia lihat. Sasuke datang dengan banyak luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Bajunya sobek dengan darah mengalir di tangan kanannya.

"Naru… to…" sahut Sasuke seraya tersenyum lega.

"Sasuke! apa yang terjadi padamu?!" seru Naruto dengan panik menyelimuti ekspresinya.

Dia langsung menghampiri sosok Sasuke dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kelembutan pada pemuda pirang yang dicintainya itu.

"Tak apa. Hanya sedikit terluka," sahutnya lembut.

"Tapi… tapi… darahnya banyak sekali, Sasuke… kenapa kau…"

"Ssssshhh…" Sasuke menempelkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir kemerahan Naruto. "Jangan perdulikan hal itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, Dobe. Dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Sasuke.

"Sasu…"

"Maafkan diriku yang lemah ini karena tak dapat melindungimu. Lemahnya hatiku sehingga tidak menyadari akan posisi dirimu yang terancam dan juga tak dapat mempertahankan hubungan kita saat itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan padamu. Maafkan aku…"

Kini air mata Naruto sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Air mata bening itu jatuh perlahan di pipinya yang kecoklatan. Jari panjang Sasuke menghapus perlahan air mata Naruto yang terus mengalir.

"Maaf, aku tak menyadari bahwa kau diintimidasi oleh Sakura. Aku tak peka terhadap sekelilingmu sehingga membuatmu begitu menderita. Dan aku terlalu bodoh hingga tak menyadari semua ini lebih cepat. Kupikir Tuhan telah menghukumku karena semua ini, tapi Dia memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi. Kesempatan untukku mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersamamu, Naruto. Kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

Naruto langsung memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan sosok yang dicintainya ini.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Sasuke… maafkan aku…" tangisnya.

Sasuke membelai rambut pirang nan lembut itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tak terluka. Dikecupnya ujung rambut itu yang tercium aroma citrus yang lembut. Aroma yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku memilikimu di sisiku lagi?" bisik Sasuke lembut ditelinganya.

"Iya… tentu saja…" sahut Naruto lirih dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibir kemerahannya.

Ketika cerahnya langit beradu pandang dengan kelamnya langit malam. Membuat kedua hati itu berdenyut dengan lembutnya seperti detik jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Nafas yang hangat menerpa wajah mereka yang menyunggingkan senyuman kebahagiaan. Dan senyuman itu perlahan lenyap dalam ciuman lembut yang beradu dalam cinta yang manis. Mengantarkan dunia indah yang akan mereka jelang mulai saat ini. Perlahan dan pasti, pintu kebahagiaan mulai terbuka untuk mereka yang saling mencintai.

Hidup ini memang penuh dengan pilihan. Pilihan apapun yang akan kau pilih, entah apakah di ujung jalan itu terdapat akan kesedihan dan penderitaan, tetaplah yakini apa yang menjadi pilihanmu. Karena jika kau tetap mempertahankan pilihan itu, kau akan mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal karenanya. Dan kebahagiaan yang kau cari akan kau dapatkan.

~xXx~

~xXx~

FIN

~xXx~

~xXx~

Fiuuuuuuuuuhhh… *heavy sigh* akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah banyak gangguan sana-sini. Jg beberapa desakan atau bahasa kasarnya, peneroran (=_=;), akhirnya bisa juga nyelesein utang fict yg ini. Oke, Neko tau masih ada Pedo yg harus dikerjain. Tp biarkan Neko ujian dulu, ya? Minggu depan udah mulai UTS nih.

Okelah, tau kan yg biasa Neko bilang? Silahkan mereview sesuka Minna. Karena manusia tidak bisa menilai diri sendiri. Terakhir jg yg selalu Neko bilang, Neko bukan manusia. Hahahahahaha… XD *evil laugh*

With **Evil** smile,

**Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Hontou Arigatou, Minna… ^^**


End file.
